High School Sweethearts
by Wild Kratts Super Fan 1
Summary: When a freshman Chris meets a freshman girl named Aviva, he finds out that he knew Aviva from a long time ago. Martin thought it was nice Chris had a good friend, but little does he know that soon, Chris and Aviva think of themselves as more than "good friends". And these turn of events almost tears a brotherhood APART! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm Wild Kratts Fan1, and you might know me from writing part 2 of "What Hurts" for Snowflake 1814. Here's a little Story of my own. **

It was a fine day. The birds were singing, it wasn't too hot, not too cold, and here comes the bus. Summer was over, and everyone was back off to school. It was a very big day for Chris Kratt. His first day of high school. He was quite excited. If you saw though that day, you might not recognize him. He had dark freckles on his face, from playing outside every day that summer, and his hair wasn't as pointy as you might see it as today, just a few points in the back. He climbed on the bus, with his 4 year older brother, Martin, not far behind. Martin was starting his senior year, so while Chris sat next to his freshman friends, Martin sat next to his senior friends. When they got to school, Chris was talking to his brother before going in. Martin: You know bro, I remember my first day of high school. Chris: Really? Martin: Yeah, you know that girl I was talking to on the bus? Chris: Yuo mean the black girl with the orange school uniform on that you said you missed all summer? Martin: Yeah, her name's Koki, and I met her on the first day of high school. Chris: How come I never saw her all these years? Martin gave a sad look. Martin: She goes with her family to see relatives every summer. It's a tradition they have. Chris: Wow. I wonder if I'll make a new friend too... Chris trailed off because he heard a fight going on at the top of the school steps. At the top, he saw a beautiful black haired girl with a high ponytail in her hair, trying to get her books back from what looked like Zach. And sure enough... Girl: Zach! Give me back my books! My science scrapbook's in there! Zach: Oh, you mean...this? He pulled a book out of the girl's backpack that was purple that said "PRIVATE" with yellow letters on the cover. Girl: Yes! Give it back! Zach: Sure. Oops! Zach threw the book into a nearby puddle. The girl ran over to get her book before it got too wet. girl: Why do you always pick on me? When she turned around, Zach was gone, and all her books were scattered on the sidewalk. Chris: Oh no. Martin: Hey Chris? Where you goin'? Chris ran up the steps and tried to help with the picking up of books. Suddenly they both grabbed the same book! The girl and chris tugged over the thing. When the girl brought her hand up to get a better grip, it touched Chris' hand! Then she looked up. Chris couldn't get over how her eyes sparkled. He let go of the book, and let her have it. Chris looked at her wet scrapbook. Chris: sorry about your book. Girl: It's okay, i'll dry it in the bathroom. Chris couldn't get over how familiar the girl looked. Finally he knew, he had to know. Chris: You look very familiar. Girl: you do too. Chris: Does Chris Kratt ring a bell? Girl: No. Does Aviva Corcovado ring a bell? Chris: Corcovado doesn't, but...Aviva...Aviva...Oh! I know! Your're the one with the two black ponytails in your hair that saved me from the bully, Eric, in elementary school! Aviva: You're right! I knew you looked familiar! Chris: Well, I hope I look a lot better now. Aviva: Actually, you do. Bruise purple is so not your skin tone. They both laughed over the joke. Martin walked right on by, figuring Chris needed some time alone with the girl. Martin knew Chris probably couldn't tell, but he knew. Chris was in love! But little do they know that that love could almost tear a brother-ship apart!


	2. Chapter 2: The Bus Ride

**Hello!**

**Listen, I know you're all pretty mad at me for not posting this earlier, but as you know, I've been busy with my other stories. (One Last Entry, To the Sister Rescue!)**

**So here's Chapter 2!**

****Chris and Martin met up at the lunch line.

Martin playfully elbowed his brother.

Martin: I saw you with that girl.

Chris: Oh, stop! She's just a friend. Apparently, I've seen her before. Remember that girl in the black ponytails that sent the grown up out when we were being bullied by Eric?

Martin: That was her?

Chris: Yeah.

Martin: (playfully dramatic) It's destiny!

Chris: Shut up!

Chris elbowed his brother in the ribs.

**Later, after school...**

Chris looked out the window of the school bus. He didn't even notice Aviva was sitting next to him, until she tapped his shoulder.

Chris: Whoa! Aviva, I didn't see you there. You scared me.

Aviva: Yeah, I seem to do that a lot.

Chris: Are you sure you want to be back here on the bus? I thought I saw your friends with my brother up front.

Aviva: Your brother?

Chris: Yeah, see the guy wearing blue wih the sandy blonde hair in the front seat to the left?

Aviva: That's him?

Chris: Yep! That's Martin Kratt.

Aviva: Wait a sec, is he the kid that Eric was pulling his hair when I came out with the grown up?

Chris: Yes.

Aviva: Wow! But he's a senior, what was he doing in our school yard?

Chris: My brother is different then other brothers. He actually quite his recess to help me across the school yard.

Aviva: Really?

Chris: Yeah, I do remember something from that day...

FLASHBACK-

Eric: You guys can do what you want with him, when I'm finished. One thing I know I'm gonna do, Puny, is hit you out cold, so you don't feel a thing, sound good? On count of three. One,

I covered my head best I could. I knew if I didn't, Martin might find me in a coma or something!

Eric: Two,

Eric moved his fist back, ready to strike.

Martin: PUT MY LITTLE BROTHER DOWN! Chris: Martin? Eric: Well, well, whose this?

Eric threw me to the ground.

EriC: What? You rely on you hero bigger brother? Martin: As a matter of fact, HE DOES!

Martin ran in front of me and spread his arms out like a shield.

Martin: Because he can't stand up for himself when he's too weak to stand!

Martin might be Even bigger than me, but even though he was a 5th grader, Eric didn't go down easy.

Zach: Get out of he way Blue Boy! Martin: if you think you're gonna hurt my brother, you're gonna have to go threw me! Eric: Ok. We're flexible.

Suddenly I heard my brother scream in pain as Eric punched him in the face! Martin looked back up with a black eye. Martin reached for Eric, but got pulled by his hair instead. I couldn't just let him get hurt for my sake! I stood up, a little wably, made a fist with my hand, and hit Eric in the face. When I looked up, I saw his nose was bleeding. While Greg and Zach held Martin down, Eric grabbed me slapped me, and threw me against the wall. For me everything was blurry, I couldnt see a thing. All I could hear was my brother screaming.

FLASHBACK-

Chris: And that's when you ran up.

Aviva: Wow. You brother was really brave.

Chris: Yeah, that's the kind of person he is.

There was a long silence.

Chris: Aviva, why are you _really _back here?

Aviva: I'm hiding!

Chris: From who?

Aviva: Does the name "Zach" ring a bell?

Chris: Actually, yes. He's been enemies with me and my brother for as long as I can remember.

Aviva: This is one small world! Anyway, he thinks I'm..."into him."\

Chris: WHAT?

Aviva: I know, yuck, right?

Chris: No kidding!

Aviva: That's why I decided to sit by you. To show I'm not interested in him, but with someone else.

Suddenly, Aviva turned away, blushing. She knew who weird and awkward that sounded.

Chris also had a _what-did-she-mean-by-that _look.

Chris: I don't mind.

Aviva: What?

Chris: I don't mind if you need me to protect you from that weirdo.

Aviva: You'd do that for me?

Chris: Sure. Besides, this way, we can have some fun with him.

Aviva giggled.

Aviva: One more thing before I get off.

Chris: What?

Aviva: Do you have a studying partner? I don't.

Chris: Me...neither.

Aviva: Wa...want to be?

Chris: Sure.

Aviva: Yes! So, meet me behind the school, on the bench at 3:30, got it?

Chris: See you then.

Aviva got off the bus, and Chris realized that she lived a block away from his house!

Chris and Martin got off the bus, and, of coarse, Martin teased him about sharing the seat with the girl.

Martin: So, has she accepted your proposal of marriage?

Chris: NO! But we are gonna be studying together tomorrow.

Martin: And so it begins.


	3. Chapter 3: It's True!

**Hello once again!**

**Here's Chapter 3!**

**Special thanks to all who view, review, and of coarse...read!**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Wild Kratts!**

****Chris and Aviva met every day that week behind the school at the bench. But when the weekend came...

Martin: Hey bro?

Chris: Yeah?

Martin: Wanna shoot some hoops outside?

Chris: You know I'd love to, but actually I've gotta go.

Martin: Where would you have to go? It's Saturday?

Chris: um, to see a friend.

Chris walked past Martin, and Martin could tell his brother was blushing red.

Martin: Oh No! Don't tell me you're...

Chris: Gotta Go!

And with that, Chris was out the door.

Martin: Going out with Aviva?

This went on and on, it seemed like every Saturday, almost. This made Martin a little uncomfortable because he and his brother agreed that Saturday was bro day. Not anymore.

Martin:(mumbling) Saturday's become Chris and Aviva day.

Mom: What was that?

Martin: Oh, nothing Mom.

Martin was sitting at the table one Saturday about two months since Chris laid eyes on Aviva.

Mom: Where's Christopher? You and he are always together this day of the week.

Martin: That was until he met a girl.

Mrs. Kratt stopped chopping the tomato she was getting ready to put in her salsa. She turned to face her oldest son.

Mom: Chris has a girlfriend?

Martin: (groaning) You could say that.

Mom: That's good isn't it?

Martin: For him, sure.

There was a long silence.

Martin: Mom?

Mom: Yeah?

Martin: Should a sibling worry, if something comes in life that his other sibling hardly spends time with him anymore?

Mrs. Kratt turned around with understanding eyes.

Mom: It'll pass. It's like when get a new game or book, you can't put it down until it's finished, or you get bored of it.

Martin nodded in understanding.

Mom: Don't worry, he'll bounce back.

Back at Chris and Aviva's side of the story...actually, we're now on the following Tuesday.

At the lunch line, an unwelcome guest sits next to Aviva at lunch. Chris was, for once, with Martin at a different table that day. But Chris was facing the right way, so he could see Aviva.

Martin: So, you need help with your science project?

Chris: Don't worry bro, Aviva's helping me with it.

Martin: (thinking) _Of coarse she is. _

Martin had just about enough, and was about to tell his brother how he felt about the whole thing.

But suddenly, at the other table.

Zach: Hey Aviva.

Aviva: What do you want, Zach?

Zach: I wanted to sit next to you.

Before Aviva could protest, Zach was right next to her. You can imagine what was going through Chris' head when he saw that.

Chris: What the heck is he doing?

Martin: Who? Zach? He's just eating. Martin turned around to look at Zach, and then back to his brother, but his brother wasn't there. He was at Aviva's table!

Chris: Zach!

Zach: Hey Green Guy, sorry, this table's taken.

Chris: Maybe you could move.

Zach: Maybe I will. C'mon Aviva, let's go.

He grabbed Aviva by the arm, and started dragging her away.

Aviva: Zach. Zach! Stop!

Suddenly, Chris grabbed the arm Zach was using to hold onto Aviva, and forced it off her arm. Aviva ran to Chris' side and leaned against him, to show she was with him.

Chris: Hands off my girl, Zach!

Martin couldn't believe his ears. It was true! Chris and Aviva were...an item!

Zach: Wait! You...your...she and you are...?

Zach didn't know what to say, but he was able to spit one thing out.

Zach: This is war Chris Rat! You hear me? WAR!

And with that, Zach stormed away.

Aviva: Thanks Chris! She hugged Chris, and he hugged her back.

And Martin's mind was racing. What did this mean?


	4. Chapter 4: Aviva's News and Gift

**HI!**

**I'm gonna be on vacation for about a week, so you might now hear from me that often, so, I made this chapter to keep you guys happy. :)**

**Chapter 4!**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Wild Kratts.**

****Martin and Chris walked home from school that day. Martin still couldn't believe it, even though his eyes and ears were picking up the same data.

Martin: I had no idea you were..._that _close.

Chris: What can I say? It was, as you put it's... destiny!

Martin chuckled at his brother's joke, but it still didn't make him feel any better.

Martin: Let me guess, you are going to Aviva's again this Saturday?

Chris: What? No. Sorry, I thought I told you, she and her family are going on a trip this weekend.

Martin: Oh.

Martin sounded normal, but inside, he was screaming and doing backflips! He and his brother were finally gonna have a bro day. They hadn't had one of those since school started.

But the next day... Chris and Aviva got done studying late that day. Of coarse, they might have gotten distracted and went to the park and have fun in between. It was November now, and the nights grew long and chilly. The leaves were falling beautiful colors. And they might have jumped into a few piles. Anyway, it was dark now, and since Aviva lived a block away from Chris' house, and it was pitch black, Aviva decided to walk Chris home.

Chris: You know, you didn't have to walk me home, you know.

Aviva: I wanted to, besides, I don't like the idea of you walking home in the dark.

Chris: I would've been fine.

Aviva: I know.

They walked down the street, and Chris could tell Aviva was hiding something.

Chris: Aviva? Why did you _really_ want to walk me home?

Aviva: I just told you.

Chris: No, there's something else. I can tell in your eyes.

Chris and Aviva were at the garage of Chris' house, in the driveway.

Aviva: Oh, Chris!

Aviva started to cry.

Chris: Hey, what's wrong?

Aviva: You...you know I said that we were going on a weekend vacation?

Chris: Yeah? That's good right?

Aviva: Not if your father says he has work in the city nearby, and he doesn't know when you come back home again!

Chris was shocked.

Chris: Wait! So you're...moving away?

Aviva: It only temporary, my dad says, but you know how that is! It could be a month, or a year, or...or never!

Aviva was now sobbing.

Chris: Oh Aviva!

Chris gave her a tight hug, as he was trying to hold back his own tears.

Chris: (thinking) _This is impossible, I was just starting to get to know her! _

Martin was in his room above the garage doing homework, and he heard crying from outside his window. At first he thought it was Chris, but when he opened the window, he saw everything that was happening! Should he say something? No! He should just keep quiet and watch.

Chris: It...it's okay Aviva, we'll see each other again.

Aviva: You think so?

Chris: I can feel it. Besides we can call each other, and write.

Aviva: I guess that's true, but Chris, you know...long distance relationships...THEY NEVER WORK!

Chris: It'll work out you'll see.

Chris was trying to believe his own words.

Chris lifted Aviva's chin, and dried her tears with his hand.

Chris: Everything will work out in the end.

Aviva looked at Chris.

Aviva: You're right.

Aviva started to leave, but before she let go of Chris' hand, she turned around one last time.

Aviva: Ch...Chris?

Chris: Yeah?

Aviva: I...have a present for you before I go.

Chris: What is...

Chris was cut off as Aviva came closer, and kissed him!

Chris was wide eyed at first, as was his brother, who was watching everything from his window, unknowing to the two in the driveway.

Chris eventually relaxed, and kissed her back.

When they released, Aviva looked at him with sparkling eyes.

Aviva: Don't lose that gift.

And Aviva ran down the street back closed the door to his house normally, but then, as soon as it was closed, he did a pump with his fist, grinning from ear to ear.

Chris: YES!

Chris ran up to his room, which was right next door to Martin's, and there was Martin, leaning against the door frame of his room.

Martin: Where you been?

Chris: Nowhere.

Martin: NOWHERE! Chris, It's 7:30!

Chris: I was spending time with Aviva, nothing serious.

Martin: Oh really?

Chris looked at Martin with a guilty look. Did Martin see what happened outside? And sure enough...

Martin walked back into his room, with a sly smirk on his face, singing...

Martin: CHRIS AND AVIVA SITTIN' IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

And with that, Martin shut the door of his room, leaving Chris in the hallway, blushing blood red with guilt and embarrassment.

**CHRIS AND AVIVA'S FIRST KISS!**

***NEARLY FAINTS***

**THAT WAS AWESOME!**

**ANYWAY, AS YOU KNOW I'LL BE GONE SO, SOAK IT UP SLOWLY! XD**

**SEE YA ALL SOON!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Christmas Miracle

**HI!**

**Here's chapter 5!**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Wild Kratts.**

Aviva left that Saturday, and Chris didn't know when he would see her again. Martin was sort of glad to have his brother back for himself, but he didn't like his brother this way, always down and glum. For Chris, his heart had shattered into a million pieces. It felt like his life had changed completely when he met Aviva. But now, life seemed gray, drably, and dry. I snowed that December 1st, and the Kratts were getting excited about Christmas. Martin could see his brother was starting to turn back to his normal self, but his wounds still weren't completely healed. Chris and Martin went Christmas shopping the week before Christmas. Martin got Dad a few new shirts, while Chris got Mom the small China set that she had wanted for a few months now. Chris and Martin were to meet at the entrance. Chris was walking back towards the mall entrance, when, it hit him! In the jewelry store, the most beautiful necklace he'd ever seen! It was a gold chain with an Amethyst stone in the middle.

Chris: Aviva would've looked beautiful in that.

Chris decided to get it, just in case Aviva came for Christmas.

Chris: (thinking) _Yikes! That's a little pricy. I have the money, but I was saving up for that field journal for Martin. Maybe I…NO! Brothers first! But wait!_

Chris walked into the jewelry store.

Chris: Excuse me? Can you put the necklace in the window on layaway?

Clerk: Probably. No one else has asked for it yet.

Chris: Good. I'll be back in three days. Can you hold it until then?

Clerk: Unless someone else takes it, sure.

Chris: Great! Thanks.

Chris walked out of the jewelry store, just as Martin was walking up behind him.

Martin: Um….what were you doing….in a jewelry store?

Chris: You'll see.

Chris had a sly smirk on his face, leaving Martin suspicious as they left the mall.

**3 days later…**

After 3 full days of shoveling , Chris walked back into the jewelry store, blisters and all.

Chris: Hi. I'm here for the necklace in the window.

Clerk: Oh, I'm sorry, we just sold it.

Chris: (Thinking) _YOU WHAT?! _It's sold?

Clerk: I just sold it to the gentleman over there.

Chris gasped.

Chris: ZACH!

Zach: Green Guy! What are you doing here?

Chris: That was mine!

Zach: Yours? I didn't know.

Chris: You knew! You bought it just so you could annoy me!

Zach: No, it's for my sister Hannah.

Chris: Oh.

Chris started walking away sadly.

Chris: (thinking) _I was so close! That necklace was the perfect gift._

Zach: Chris! Wait!

Chris turned around, amazed. Zach had never called him by his name before!

Zach ran up behind him.

Zach: You…you were gonna buy this for Aviva, weren't you?

Chris: Yeah.

Zach: Here.

Zach handed Chris the necklace.

Chris: Zach, no. You bought it, you keep it.

Zach: No you. I bet Aviva will look better in it than Hannah ever would've.

Chris' eyes narrowed.

Chris: Are you playing a….

Zach: It's not a trick, I swear.

Chris: Well, here, at least let me pay you back.

Chris started pulling out the money in his pocket.

Zach: No need. It's fine. It's the Christmas season after all.

Zach started walking towards the exit.

Zach: Merry Christmas!

Chris couldn't believe what just happened. It was like Zach was a completely different person.

Chris: Charles Dickens A Christmas Carol, modern version.

The days towards Christmas were being counted down.

The Kratt's Christmas tree was up, blinking festively.

It was Christmas Eve night, and everyone was off to bed early.

Chris looked out his bedroom window, and saw the Christmas Star outside on that clear night. It was to start snowing later that night.

As he pulled back his covers and laid in his bed with green sheets, he asked for one thing that Christmas, that Aviva would come home.

Chris woke up to his brother shaking him violently.

Martin: WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY! WAKE UP!

Chris had his head covered by his light green pillow.

Chris: (groaning) MARTIN WILLIAM KRATT! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!

Martin: But Chris! Mom, Dad, Susan, and Christine are already downstairs around the tree. WE'RE WAITING ON YOU!

Chris: FINE!

Chris forced back his covers with a swipe of his hand, and the brothers in their green and blue PJs with matching slippers ran down the stairs.

Christine: Finally!

Susan: If we left you, we would've seen you Groundhog day.

Chris growled and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Everyone's wishes came true that day.

Mom got here China set, Dad got his work shirts, Christine got a new cell phone (it's like her third one), Susan got her eye shadow make up kit she had wanted for six months, Martin got his field journal, and Chris got a cool new pair of binoculars. Everyone was happy that day, and everyone got what they wanted, except one thing, Aviva didn't come.

Chris and Martin were outside later that afternoon, making a snowman, and sledding down the community park's hill. Martin ran on ahead, as Chris pulled the sled behind him. He past Aviva's home, and it was as empty as could be. Chris looked away sadly as he past. He could still hear Aviva's voice.

Aviva: Chris!

Chris just kept on walking, thinking his mind was playing tricks on him again.

Aviva: Chris Kratt!

Chris turned around, and saw a young girl with her black hair down, with her hair pulled back with purple ear muffs. She wore a purple coat with lavender gloves. All the purple, and Chris knew.

Chris: Aviva? AVIVA!

Aviva: CHRIS!

Chris ran to Aviva, as Aviva did the same, both with open arms.

When they reached each other, they hugged tightly.

Aviva: I really missed you!

Chris lifted her head.

Chris: I've missed you more than you'll know.

Aviva kissed him on the cheek, and went back to hugging him.

Martin was wondering what was taking Chris so long. He started walking back down the street, and saw Chris hugging Aviva.

Martin: Well well, what do ya know? You got your Christmas wish bro.

Martin was smiling ear to ear.

Chris: Oh! Aviva! I have something for you.

Chris reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small box. Aviva opened it and saw the necklace inside.

Aviva: Chris? It's beautiful!

Chris took it, and wrapped it around her neck.

Chris: I knew you'd look good in it.

Aviva: Thanks! Oh! I have something for you.

Aviva reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a green watch.

Chris: Thanks.

Aviva: I didn't know what you'd like, but when I saw this green watch, I figured it was for you.

Chris: Thanks again!

They hugged again.

Chris, although, didn't care about any gift he got that day, he was just happy to have his other half with him again.


	6. Chapter 6: When They Rip the Heart

**FINALLY! A NEW CHAPTER!**

**I know you guys have been wanting this for a long time. ENJOY! **

**(THIS IS THE CHAPTER WHERE THE 'TEARS A BROTHERHOOD APART' TAKES PLACE!)**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Wild Kratts.**

****Christmas and New Years went by too fast for anyone to keep up. Winter did as well, nothing to write home about. And now it was spring. Aviva's father's work was done, and she had moved back to town, to Chris' delight, not so much for Martin's. Martin was starting to feel left out again, as his brother started spending more and more time with Aviva once again. Chris never noticed that his brother was upset. Until one night. Chris came home late...again. You can guess where he had been. It was 8:00 PM, and Martin was upstairs in his room doing some last minuet studying before a test he had to do the next day. Chris came up the stairs, and saw his brother's door open with him on his blue sheets, looking at his Science book, and looking in his blue notebook at his notes.

"Hey Martin, you're still studying?" Chris asked as he leaned against his brother's room's doorway.

"Well, that test that I've been studying for is tomorrow, so I decided to get a little bit more studying in." Martin replied, still looking at his book. "Where have you been?"

Like Martin had to ask that. He knew already.

"Well..." Chris started, but his brother cut him off.

"No, don't tell me, at Aviva's again, right?" Martin had a little anger and annoyance in the tone of his answer.

"Yeah...wait? Is something bothering you bro?" Chris let himself in.

"Nothing Chris." Martin still sounded on edge.

They both said nothing, until about 5 minuets later, when Martin closed his book.

"You know that Spring Dance that's coming up?" Chris asked.

"Of coarse! And I know who you're going with." Martin said, trying to sound playful, but it only led Chris to think something more was wrong.

"Okay, seriously Martin, what's eating you?"

"What's eating me?"

Martin could hold it in any longer, and I guess you could say he went a little overboard.

"AVIVA THIS, AVIVA THAT! THAT'S ALL I HEAR COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH, CHRIS!"

Chris was shocked! He'd never seen his brother so angry.

"I'm sorry, is this a problem for you Martin?" Chris asked sarcastically, still a little shocked.

"Well, actually it is, Chris! Ever since you laid eyes on Aviva, you haven't been the same. All I want is..."

"ALL YOU WANT?"

"YES!"

"And just what do _you _want?"

The brothers got louder and louder, closer and closer until their heads nearly hit one another.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I WANT?"

"YES MARTIN, WHAT IS IT?"

"**I WANT MY BROTHER****BACK!**"

Chris nearly fell over at the strength of Martin's yelling.

"I've lost my only brother because of that...STUPID GIRL!"

Chris went wide eyed. How dare he talk about his girlfriend like that!

"Well if it bothers you so much, it'll only take one phone call, and all this will go away!"

"Maybe you should!"

"Maybe I will!"

Chris stomped to the door.

"Fine, break up, see if I care!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine."

Chris stomped to his room across the hall and slammed the door shut. He never does that. Only then, did Martin realize what he had done.

His angry eyes, soon turned to eyes of guilt and shame, as he plopped back down on his bed.

"_Way to go, Martin Kratt! You really handled that well._" Martin thought sarcastically to himself.

Chris jumped onto his green sheet bed, nearly ready to burst into tears, bit he didn't. Martin didn't understand. It's not like _he's _loved someone before. A sudden meow broke Chris' train of thought. He looked under his bed to find a black cat with one big white blotch on his back, with a few spots tinkling down his shiny, black coat.

"Hey Milky." Chris said as he picked the cat out from under the bed, and held her tight. Milky knew something was wrong, that's why she hid under the bed at the sound of the Kratt's screaming.

"Sorry we scared you. Martin's just being a _pest!_" Chris said out loud, but immediately took it back in his head.

"Why can't he just understand how I feel?" Chris asked the cat, who appeared to be listening.

The Kratts didn't say good night to each other that night, just kept their doors closed until came to check on them at 11:00. Of coarse, they were both asleep by then. She and Mr. Kratt had heard the noise of the cat fight that happened earlier, but they knew their sons would work it out in the end. Mrs. Kratt checked on Martin, who was turned asleep with a furrowed brow. Then she checked on Chris, who was on his side, facing the door. It might have been dark, but she couldn't help but notice his red face, the side effect from crying.

"Man, I knew they had I fight, but I didn't know it was _that _bad." She said to herself as she shut the door like she was never there.

The next morning came by too quickly. Chris and Martin had breakfast without saying a single word to each other. Chris because he was still mad at Martin for he insulted him, and Aviva, most of all. Martin, because he felt so guilty of what he said, that he couldn't look into his brother's eyes.

Chris walked to school by himself that day. It felt lonely with his brother.

"Ugh, how could this day get any worse?" Chris said to himself.

And naturally, it did.

Aviva and Zach were walking together in front of him.

"What the heck is he doing now?" Chris said.

He ran to Aviva's side.

"Aviva, is Zach bugging you again?" Chris asked, glaring at Zach, as if to say. "_don't you dare grab her hand!_"

"What, no, Zach not bothering me at all." Aviva said as she gave him a FLIRTING SMILE!

"Aviva, what's gotten into you?" Chris asked, then he realized.

"Aviva...are y..are you...CHEATING ON ME?"

"What are you talking about Chris? We were never together! We're just friends!" Aviva snapped.

Chris stopped walking in shock, and stared at Aviva as she walked down the sidewalk with her arms wrapped around Zach's. Honestly, it was all disgusting to watch, but Chris was still in shock.

"_We...were..never...together!_" Chris thought in his mind.

"_But...what about...all those...?_" Chris looked shocked on the outside, but he was sobbing on the inside, his heart smashed and shattered.


	7. Chapter 7:Time To Make Things Right!

**WOW! 4 reviews in less than 1 day?! You guys sure like this story! XD**

**Well, we kinda had a cliffhanger before, so here's chapter 7!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Wild Kratts.**

****Chris couldn't concentrate on school that day. How could he? His focus was on all he lost.

He came straight home that day, at 3:30 instead of 7:30. Martin came home at 4:00.

"An A-? Not bad considering..." He said to his friend, Laura, who he hadn't seen in a while.

"Considering what?" She asked. She saw his eyes flush with guilt. He seemed to not be himself today.

"Well..." Martin knew he could trust his friend.

"Chris and I...had a fight last night, and I know I got a little carried away." Martin answered as he rubbed his neck, uncomfortably.

"Oh." Laura replied.

"I don't think that's why he's upset with me though, I might have...insulted his girlfriend a little in the yelling spree." Martin admitted.

Laura gasped.

"You should _never _insult someone that someone else loves! Especially a girlfriend!" Laura said in shock.

"Yeah, I got that." Martin said agitated.

Laura then realized she wasn't make Martin feel any better about the whole thing.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"It's okay. And if you'll excuse me, I have a brotherhood I have to set straight again."

Martin ran ahead of Laura and waved good-bye.

He came home then realized, Chris probably won't be home until late. But when he came home, he saw a green backpack on the floor.

"Mom!" Martin called out.

"Yes?"

"Is Chris home already?"

"Yes honey, it seems he went straight to his room. Looked kind of upset too."

"Oh great! I hope he hasn't held it in himself all day." Martin said to himself as he ran upstairs. His brother's door was closed, again. Martin knew he had to make things right.

He knocked on Chris' door.

"Chris? It's me, can I come in?"

"Go Away! I don't want to see anyone right now!" Chris yelled through the door.

"I need to say something though." Martin noticed the door wasn't locked, so he pushed it open, and went wide eyed.

Chris was face down on his bed, his head hiding in his pillow.

"Chris?" Martin asked in as gentle a voice as he could, to let Chris know he wasn't going to yell again. Chris didn't answer.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Martin went to Chris' bed and sat down, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I...I can't believe it. I can't...believe she...did that!" Chris mumbled through his pillow before turning around looking up.

"What did Aviva do?"

"She...she was **with Zach! **She said we were never together! That we were just friends!" Chris said angrily in his brother's eyes.

"What! But she and you...I mean...I've seen..." Martin himself was a little shocked.

"Why would you care! You got what you wanted! We're finished!" Chris yelled.

"That's why I came in here, Chris. I came to apologize." Martin replied.

"What came...what?"

"I never should've yelled. And I never should've insulted Aviva like that. I'm...sorry."

Chris sat up, and could tell in Martin's eyes, that he truly was sorry.

"I'm sorry too. For not being there. For not thinking of you. For...not being your brother."

Chris and Martin hugged tightly to seal the apology.

"Well, now that that's done, we have to figure out what's wrong with Aviva." Martin said in a determined voice.

"What do you mean? She said we were..."

"Chris, remember back in November, before she moved away temporally?"

Chris played back that day in his mind, and when he remembered when she kissed him, his eyes went wide in realization.

"Now don't tell that kiss wasn't true Chris. It was, even I knew it."

"Well, then...what...!" Chris suddenly remembered something.

"What?"

"It's the necklace!"

"What?"

"That necklace I gave Aviva for Christmas, she never takes it off! And Zach bought it before I did! Then he just gives it to me...UGH!"

Chris got up from his bed in rage.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW I NEVER SHOULD'VE TRUSTED THAT BLACK SWEATER ED JERK! And now that I think about it, the necklace did have a tint of red in it today. Amethyst never has red tint in it! And now he's mind controlling her to love him!"

Chris punched the door frame with anger and stomped out the door.

"Where are you going?" Martin asked, kind of frightened at his brother's face.

"I'm saving my girlfriend!" Chris said as he ran out the bedroom door, down the stairs, and out the front door.

"_Why do I have the feeling this is not gonna end well?_" Martin thought.


	8. Chapter 8: Today Was a Fairytale

**WHOA! NO WAY!**

**SilverWaterBombadil and Snowflake 1814 walk up: What's up?**

**WKSF1: *covers her mouth* 1,004 views?!**

***cheers***

**You know what that means?! SPECIAL CHAPTER!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Wild Kratts.**

****Knowing that Zach lived a few blocks down the road from their house, Chris ran out the front door, and started heading down the street.

Martin followed quickly behind, just in case.

"Martin?" Mrs. Kratt yelled from the kitchen as Martin ran down the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Chris off to in such a hurry?"

"To see Aviva. Something important. _Yeah, really important indeed._" Martin thought to himself.

"Okay, well tell him he needs to be back in an hour. Dinner will be served soon!"

"Got it."

Martin put a thumbs up, even though his mom couldn't see it, and ran out the door after Chris, who was now far ahead.

Chris ran to the house that was three blocks to the right of his, and peered into the backyard. And what he saw shocked him. Aviva was inside with Zach, her necklace glowing red from the mind control, and she..._**was about to kiss Zach! **_Chris couldn't bear to watch, so before they could lock lips, Chris ran into the gate, which was unlocked.

"**Stop!**" He yelled, stopping the two in their tracks.

"Chris?!" Aviva asked.

"Green Guy? What the heck are you doing here?" Zach snarled.

Chris gently, but firmly grabbed Aviva's arm.

"Taking back what you stole from me." Chris said through his teeth.

"Chris Kratt, let go of me!" Aviva said, struggling to get free of Chris' grasp.

"Aviva. I won't. I can't! I can't bear to lose you!" He hugged her tightly, and Aviva, to be honest, was a little surprised by the gesture, and stiffened.

Chris let her go, then looked down to lock eyes with the necklace he had to remove, but it wasn't there!

"_What?! How could...no...that can't be!_" Chris thought.

"You see Green Guy, she has chosen _me_! Game over for you." Zach said and evilly grinned.

Then Chris noticed something.

"Oh yeah, Zach? Then why is the chest area where her necklace used to be glowing red?" Chris glared at him.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Zach said as his stuck his tongue out at Chris.

Just when things just weren't making any sense, a hand came up from behind Zach, and grabbed him by the collar.

"Whoa! What?!" Zach shuddered to find Martin sending a death glare with his sharp blue eyes into his.

"Okay, bud! You're gonna tell _my _brother what you did, or I'll pulverize you into the ground, got it!" Martin snarled, as the pale faced perpetrator was no more than an inch from his face! Honestly, it was kinda scary.

Threatened, Zach started blurting everything out.

"The mind control device in the necklace releases a compound I made that'll make Aviva fall in love with me as soon as she kisses me!" Zach spat out quickly.

"So all I have to do is kiss Aviva, and the mind control will be turned off." Chris said.

"Yeah, in 1 minuet." Zach said nervously.

"What?!"

"The mind control will instantly make her fall in love with me by 6:00 PM." Zach revealed.

"_Look on the bright side, at least it's not_ midnight." Chris thought to himself.

"Chris! forty five seconds here!" Martin said while still holding Zach so he couldn't get away.

Aviva looked at Chris, mainly because she was confused, but she somehow had feelings for Chris, feelings she couldn't explain. She knew that somehow...she loved him.

"Aviva, I really don't want to lose you." Chris said looking into her green, hazel eyes.

"You never will." Aviva said moving closer. "I'll always be here next to you. I promise."

Aviva came up and kissed Chris while he kissed her back. Honestly, for Martin, it was right out of a fairy tale. The red glowing of Aviva's chest went away, just as Martin's watched chimed it was six.

The mind control was turned off, and Aviva went dizzy for a minuet. Chris grabbed her so she wouldn't fall over.

"Chris?" Aviva said as her eyes squinted into view.

"What am I doing here? In Zach's yard?" Aviva sounded surprised, and Chris knew she must have forgotten about everything that happened.

"You were about to kiss him." Chris said annoyed at the thought.

"What? EW!" Aviva shook head at the thought.

"Hey! I'm right here you know." Zach pointed out.

"Sorry." Aviva said polity.

"Martin, you can put him down now."

Martin snapped out of his trance.

"Oh! Sorry." Martin was still caught up in the romantic moment that Chris and Aviva had just then.

Suddenly, Aviva's stomach started growling.

"Oh! Crud I forgot!" Martin said slapping his forehead.

"Chris! We need to be home in...5 minuets!"

"Oh! Aviva, you wanna come?"

"I'd love to."

The three of them walked out of the yard, with Zach growling about his next scheme.

As they walked back, something dawned on Chris' mind.

"_Oh yeah! The dance! _Um, Aviva?" Chris asked.

"Yes?"

"You know that Spring Dance coming up?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you...be my date?"

Aviva grabbed Chris' hand.

"Does that answer your question?"

Martin rolled his eyes playfully as the three walked to the Kratt's house, we, only seeing their silhouettes facing the sunset.

**That was epic! And a little too much like a fairy tale, I know! But hey! I'm in that mood! **

**Stay Tuned to see the Spring Dance!**

**Oh yeah! and...REVIEW! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Ever Ever After

**Ah! Here it is! THE SPRING DANCE!**

**Random Person that bothers Snowflake: Why are you so excited about a dance?**

**WKSF1: Do you know how many people have been wanting this?**

**RP: Yes, but I still don't care. -.-**

**WKSF1: You don't have anyone to dance with to the songs do you?**

**RP: *starts crying* NO!**

**WKSF1: *hugs RP* While I'm dealing with this, here's the last chapter to the story, High School Sweethearts. :)**

**DICLAIMER! I don't own Wild Kratts.**

****"Okay so I go up, then down...no. Down, then through the...UGH!" Chris growled secretly to himself in his bedroom mirror as he couldn't get his green tie on straight.

"Need some help, bro?" Martin asked as he poked his head in, already dressed and looking as sharp as ever in his black suit and blue tie.

"Ugh! Yes!" Chris replied annoyed. All these years and he couldn't even put on his tie straight. His suit looked just like Martin's except, you know, the green tie.

"Okay, come here." Martin said smiling. Naturally, he, the bigger brother, had to help his little freshman brother.

Chris walked over Martin slouching in annoyance of himself. Honestly, it was very funny to watch.

"Okay..." Martin said as he grabbed his brother's tie and pulled him closer, "Crisscross, pull up, pull left, pull right, pull up, pull down, tighten." Martin said the steps as he did them. "There ya go."

"Thanks." Chris said sheepishly.

Chris looked at his green watch Aviva gave him.

"Oh No!" He yelled.

"What?"

"It's 7:30!" Chris said as he pointed to his watch, "The dance starts in thirty minutes!"

"Oh! We're gonna be late!" Martin replied as he slapped his forehead.

No less than five seconds later, you heard the front door slam shut.

"Lets see..." Aviva thought to herself as she tried on every single dress she had, "Too sparkly, to baggy, AH! Too tight!..." None of her dresses looked right.

"Drat! What am I supposed to wear?"

"Aviva, honey!" Aviva's mom knocked on the door.

"C'mon in mom!" Aviva invited.

"I think I have the perfect dress. It's the one I wore at my first school dance."

Aviva looked at the dress, and was stunned.

"Thanks mom!" Aviva said as she gave her mother a hug.

_Thirty minuets later..._

Chris and Martin made it to school just as the dance had started.

"Where's Aviva? I don't see her in there." Chris said a little concerned.

Martin put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Don't worry, she'll be here." he said reassuring. "C'mon, lets get in there before the slow dances start. You know me, I gotta boogie down.

Chris and Martin both laughed and went inside the school gym. It was festively decorated. Green decorations with light colors of spring everywhere, it was perfect. Half the school was there already, and already the dancing had started.

"Ugh. I've heard this song way too many times on the radio." Chris whispered to Martin, and his brother couldn't help but laugh.

"C'mon Chris, you can't hear the song 'Dynamite' too many times." Martin replied as he elbowed his brother. (It just happened to be Martin's favorite song.) Martin went to join his friends on the dance floor, while Chris stayed at the punch bowl for a little while. Dancing wasn't really..."his thing." Chris looked over to his right, and found Zach, dancing with someone else. She had hair two inches past her shoulders, thick, beautiful hair, and green hazel eyes that sparkled with the disco ball.

"Hey Zach, wanna get something to drink?" She asked.

"Sure McKenzie, let's go." He put his arm out, and she took it, as they walked to the punch bowl.

Zach saw Chris, but didn't give him a thought after what happened. Chris didn't do the same.

A few more songs played, and Aviva still wasn't here! The songs Dynamite, Fire Burning, and Walking on Sunshine had already played through. Chris looked at his watch again.

"_8:15! Aviva, where are you?_" Chris thought to himself.

"What's wrong Chris?" Martin asked as he same to the punch bowl.

"Aviva's still not here." Chris said.

"Don't worry, she'll come." Martin reassured. He turned to the door to she two girls walking in.

"See what I tell ya?" Martin said as he pointed to the girls with his thumb. But then, he couldn't help but look again, this time with Chris.

A girl with with her black hair in a high yellow ribbon, in a purple dress that nearly touched the ground with no sleeves, with a yellow bow at the waist, and yellow matching high heels, and yellow tear earrings entered the room, her purple eye shadow sparkling. Behind her, a girl with her blonde hair in a high, curly ponytail, wearing a knee length light blue dress with diagonal ruffles going down the front of it, and matching high heels with ruffles on them, entered the room as well.

"Wow! Aviva looks beautiful." Chris said

"Aviva? Laura looks astounding!" Martin replied.

"Hey Chris!" Aviva called over.

"Hey Martin!" Laura called over.

They all remarked of how beautiful, or sharp they looked. Suddenly, the music stopped.

"Oh no!" Martin said playfully rolling his eyes.

"You know what that means." Chris glared at Aviva playfully. Aviva grabbed Chris by the hand, and pulled him towards the dance floor.

"No, Aviva..." Chris started.

"What? You don't wanna dance?" Aviva asked.

"No, it's just...I don't have my brother's dancing skill, I...kinda had two left feet if you know what I mean." Chris uncomfortably replied.

Aviva could barely hold in her laugh, and let a snort escape her mouth.

"It's not funny!" Chris said smiling.

"Just let your heart lead, and you feet will follow." Aviva said, giving Chris the most girly advice ever.

"Okay, fine." Chris said, playfully rolling his eyes.

The music started up again, but this time it was slow.

Aviva put her hand on Chris' shoulder, and Chris put his hand on her waist as the piano played a waltz.

_You're in my arms, _

_and all the world is calm_

_The music playing on_

_for only two_

_So close together _

_and when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive._

_A life goes by,_

_romantic dreams will stop_

_So I bid mine goodbye _

_and never knew_

_So close was waiting,_

_waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know,_

_all that I wanted _

_to hold you so close._

Chris twirled Aviva around, he was surprised of how Aviva's advice had worked.

"I told you." She whispered.

_So close_

_to reaching that famous happy ending_

_Almost believing_

_this was not pretend_

_Now you're beside me,_

_and look how far we've come._

_So far _

_we are_

_so close._

Martin was more of the 'party dancing' kinda guy, he wasn't good at slow dance. Suddenly, he saw Laura alone at the punch bowl.

"What'cha doing?" Martin asked her as he came over and leaned against the table.

"Nothing." She replied.

"Don't you have someone to dance with?"

"No, my date ditched me, and now I have no one to dance with." She replied in a sad tone.

"Well...you have one now."

"What?"

Martin acted like a real gentleman, and bowed in front of Laura.

"May I have this dance?" Martin asked holding out his hand.

Laura couldn't help, but giggle.

"The pleasure would be all mine, good sir." She replied, and took his hand.

_Oh, how could I face_

_the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

_We're so close_

_to reaching that famous happy end_

_And almost believing_

_this was not pretend_

_Let's go_

_on dreaming_

_for we know we are_

_So close, so close and still so far._

__When the song had finished, Chris looked at Aviva, Martin looked at Laura, Chris looked over Aviva's shoulder to find that special spark go off with his brother and the blonde.

"_Here we go again_." Chris thought to himself.

Aviva looked over at Martin and Laura.

"You're not worried, are you?" Aviva asked.

"No." Chris said after two seconds of thought,"What do I have to be worried about? I've got my High School Sweetheart right beside me. And as they kissed the next songs started playing.

_Ever ever after_

_Ever ever after_

_ever ever after_

_ever ever after_

_Storybook endings,_

_fairy tales coming true_

_Deep down inside_

_we want to believe they still do_

_In our secretest heart,_

_it's our favourite part of the story_

_Let's just admit we all want to make it too_

Ever ever after

Ever ever after  


_Ever ever after_

_Ever ever after_

_The world can be yours if you let your heart_

_Believe in ever after_

_No wonder your heart feels it's flying_

_Your head feels it's spinning_

_Each happy ending's a brand new beginning_

_Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through_

_To ever ever after_  
_Forever could even start today_  
_Ever ever after_  
_Maybe it's just one wish away_  
_Your ever ever after_

And so, they all lived happily ever after

_(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)_

_Oh, for ever ever after._

__**YA! THERE YOU HAVE IT! High School Sweethearts big finally!**

**RP: *sniffs* that was beautiful, the songs go great! You went a little 'Enchanted' though at the end.**

**WKSF1: I know, those two songs were from the movie, but hey! I was in the mood!**

**Hope you enjoyed, and please Review! See Ya On The Creature Trail! :)**


	10. Special Report: High School Sweethearts

**Hey guys! No, High School Sweethearts ****_is not _****being updated, I just wanted you to know, that since we are at 47 reviews, I'm close to reaching the big 50! My first story ever to get 50 reviews! (it was also my first to be written. :/)**

**Anyway, I've been getting a few requests to make a sequel, Collage Sweethearts, and it ****_WILL _****happen! 8D **

**If I get to the 50 reviews!**

**So please, if you want a sequel, you're gonna have to review one more time. X)**

**Please! A sequel one year after being written. Pretty awesome I'd say. :)**

**So, please help me reach this review number, and you shall have your wish!**

**You give to me, I give to you back. :)**

**Thank you all! You're all awesome! :D**


End file.
